Dream Come True
by Kakasol728
Summary: Sally dreams of Jack,dreams that makes her happy. But will these dreams ever come true for her?


A/N: This is my first Nightmare Before Christmas story; I have loved this movie ever since I saw it. I love Jack and Sally and wanted to do this for them. It isn't very good and it might be kind of OA but I love it. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Dream Come True"

All she ever wanted was to be free, to be happy. She spent so many nights doing her best to escape her creator.

Though one of those nights that she escaped she saw Jack Skellington, the infamous Pumpkin King., he took her breathe away, he was dashing, a great leader and he was dedicated and passionate not only to Halloween but to everything he did. If only she could be like him, be as daring, as free. He was everything she wanted to be, everything she wanted. And she dreamed of him every night hoping that he was dreaming of her too.

But then the Christmas incident came, she saw the vision, she tried to warn everyone but no one listened. Jack, as passionate as he could be was blinded by what he felt. Then all went wrong, she did her best to save everything and she did. Because of that Jack acknowledged her and finally she was getting closer to the Dark prince of her dreams.

After the Christmas fiasco, everything went back to normal in Halloween town. Jack noticed her more and they became great friends. Jack even helped her get out of the doctor's grasp and gave had they mayor give her her own house, not that it was a tough job for Dr. Finklestein had another creation that fit him perfectly and the mayor was a very close friend.

But every night she still had those dreams, dreams of being beside Jack at the chapel, dreams of him holding her hand and never letting go, dreams of him and a little one that looked like her and him. In these dreams she was happy, but when she woke up she realized it was all a fantasy but she never stopped having them which proved she was in love, in love with the pumpkin king, in love with Jack Skellington. When she finally realized it she set sadly out to the cemetery to think.

"But he could never love me"

She concluded depressingly, then at one of the tombstones she sat, weeping.

Sad that none of those dreams would come true, she wasn't fit to be his, he was a king and all she thought she was, was a peasant willing at his every plea

"Sally, what are you doing here?" a calm voice came and broke her thoughts; she looked up and saw the face of whom she was crying all about. She stood and wiped her tears.

"I…I needed some fresh air, I couldn't sleep. That's all" she couldn't stop the sobs, she looked down to hide her face but he held one of her hands softly and lifted her chin slowly.

"Sally is everything alright?" he said so softly that it made her cry more, he was so perfect to her and the more perfect he was the harder was it to think that he would never love her.

Tears fell to his hand

"I'm …I'm sorry…" she pulled her hand and turned around to hide behind her back

"Sally, please tell me what's wrong"

"It…It's nothing, really…I-I have to go back inside now…" she turned to leave but he took her hand, gently. She looked up to him but he pulled his hands and cupped her face, wiping her tears. He was so caring, so concerned to everyone.

"Sally, I may not know why you're crying but I don't want you to cry" surprised she looked up to him

"Wh-what?"

"You deserve to be happy not to be sad, now tell me why you're crying" she shook her head like a little girl who refused to tell anyone her secret, she thought of his words, it was more than the friendly caring words he would say but she waved those thoughts away thinking it was only her overreacting

"You wouldn't understand"

"I will try to, tell me Sally" the way he said her name was so magical she would melt any moment

"I…" he led her to a tombstone to sit

"Yes?"

"I…" she lowered her head, hiding her face that was flooding with sad tears

"I Love you Jack" she stood and turned around again, regretting ever saying it no matter the whisper way of a sound she said it, she motioned to get away again, to be free from the humiliation ahead of her

But he did something only in her dreams would she ever imagine him doing, he pulled her to him slowly, he was so warm, it wasn't like he was bones at all. She felt so safe in his arms, wishing he would never let go. But he did…

Only to kiss her

She was right, he was all she wanted and she kissed back with the affection she held back for so long.

"I love you too Sally" he smiled to her sincerely when they had to break the kiss and in his eyes she saw the truth of those words and the happiness that came with it, the sane things she felt and more.

Her dark prince has come to her, in everything she wanted.

He loved her as much or even more as she loved him

But what was the best part of this

Was that this wasn't a dream anymore

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it you guys! I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading! 


End file.
